


Dreams

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to achieve a dream you have to give up on another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a prompt I got from Wattpad user klexin!! :)

“You know, you should probably start looking at cars…” Kellin started carefully, not looking at Vic who was currently cooking breakfast while Kellin stood behind their five-year-old daughter, putting her long hair in pigtails. 

“I know,” Vic said, not continuing the conversation further. 

“It’s just that Lucy will be here in less than two months and there’s no way we all fit into our current car and…” Kellin tried to keep the conversation going, trying to get some sort of response from Vic to know that he was at least planning about selling the car.

“I know!” Vic said, this time with a little more force, making Kellin flinch a little. Vic put the plate of pancakes on the table before going to leave the kitchen. “I’m going to wake Luke up.”

Kellin let out a tired sigh as he finished the pigtails. “All done Lily,” he said and served breakfast for his little girl, taking a plate for himself as well and taking a seat at the table.

The car topic had been a touchy subject in their household for weeks now. Vic was very fond of his car, spending a lot of time in the garage fixing it up and doing little improvements. It was basically like another child for him. 

But that needed to change. The car wasn’t the most spacious one, and it was a tight fit when their whole family- Vic, Kellin, Lily and Luke- had to go somewhere together. It wouldn’t work once the newest member of their family, Lucy, would be given to their custody. 

The third kid was something they both had talked about for a long time, and the moment was almost here. It would be like a dream come true but it would also mean that Vic needed to give up one of his other dreams, his car. There was no way they could afford two cars.

Kellin’s thoughts were stopped when Vic walked back to the kitchen, their seven-year-old son in tow. The look on Vic’s face was unreadable, although a bit dull. 

“Good morning Luke,” Kellin said brightly, trying to bring back the happy atmosphere.

“Morning,” Luke mumbled, appearing to be still half asleep as he sat down at the table and started eating breakfast.

The breakfast was eaten with a tense undertone, the only sounds being Lily’s happy babbling and the answers his parents, mostly Kellin, gave her. Kellin was worried that the kids would detect that their parents had something going on, but it was unlikely, everyone too focused on their pancakes.

“C’mon kids, time to go,” Vic said as they had finished, standing up and going to pick up his keys. The kids stood up as well, going to get their bags.

When the kids and Vic left, Kellin cleaned the breakfast and got ready for work, finding his bike from the garage and heading to work. His workplace wasn’t too far, and on the days when Vic and kids had to leave earlier than him, Kellin went by bike. He kind of liked it, it being a peaceful break in his otherwise busy days.

On his way to work Kellin made a decision; they would settle the car topic tonight. 

-.-.-

After a tasty dinner and a traditional Friday night movie, Vic and Kellin put the kids to sleep. It was quite late so Lily had already crashed on the couch, leaving Vic to carry her in her room while Kellin tucked Luke to his own bed.

Kellin went back downstairs and saw that Vic was already there, sitting on the couch and watching television. He sat down next to him and thought of a way to bring the car topic to the table without upsetting Vic again.

“Can you believe it’s only going to take seven weeks for Lucy to live with us?” He asked, looking at Vic and seeing his face turn into a bright smile.

“I can’t wait,” Vic said happily. “Time has gone really fast.”

“Yeah, it’s going to feel like such a short amount of time,” Kellin agreed.

Vic nodded, “She’s going to be here sooner than we realise.”

“Yeah. So... Have you looked at cars already?” Kellin asked carefully, seeing Vic’s happy face disappear and be replaced by a serious one.

“Seriously?” Vic asked, raising his voice a bit. “What is it with you and not being able to let this topic go?”

“Well because it seems like you’re not giving this a single thought!” Kellin replied, finally voicing what he had been thinking for weeks.

“How can I not think about it when you remind me every single day?” Vic asked, equally as angry.

“Someone has to!” Kellin said.

“Shhh, you’re waking up the kids,” Vic reminded, lowering his own volume as he remembered Lily and Luke sleeping upstairs.

“Oh, so now you think about our kids,” Kellin scoffed, but lowered his volume none the less.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Vic asked incredulously. “You don’t think that I care about our kids? Is that so?”

“Well it seems like your car is more important that Lucy,” Kellin replied. “Maybe you’d want to call the adoption agency and tell them we’re not taking Lucy after all, just so you can keep your precious car!”

“You know what, fuck you,” Vic said and stood from the couch. “Don’t you dare say that I don’t care about this family.”

Kellin stood from the couch as well, “Well maybe you need to do something to prove that you do.”

“I’m not staying here listening this,” Vic said and walked to the door. “I can’t spend this night in the same house as you.”

Kellin watched as Vic left the room, a sound of the front door opening and closing following. He sat down on the couch as the reality of the situation started to kick in and he felt tears rising to his eyes. This wasn’t how he imagined things to go tonight. 

He had said things he didn’t mean, things he knew weren’t true. He knew Vic would never give up Lucy and that the car would no way measure up to compare but he had been angry, so angry at Vic for putting off this all for so long. 

He walked up to the front door and saw that Vic’s car was gone. He had no clue where he had gone and when he would come back. 

After making sure the door was locked and the lights were out in the house, he walked to their bedroom where he crawled to their bed, trying to keep his crying quiet enough so the kids wouldn’t wake up and eventually falling asleep. 

-.-.-

The next morning Kellin woke up still tired, his night having spent with fragmented dreams, too stressed out to get proper rest. The spot next to him on the bed was still empty, just like it had been every time he woke up to check last night. Luckily it was Saturday, and they didn’t need to go anywhere.

He put on a brave face, knowing that the kids couldn’t know about what happened last night. He would make up something if they asked where Vic was, there was no way he’d tell them the truth.

First he woke up Lily, going to her room and gently shaking her awake. After that he woke up Luke and headed to the kitchen, starting to gather the breakfast necessities to the table. 

“This is unfair, why is dad still sleeping and I have to be up?” Luke asked when he noticed that Vic was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s not sleeping Luke,” Kellin said, quickly thinking of something to say. “He went to help uncle Tony with something.”

“Oh. Can we watch cartoons?” Luke asked, not questioning his dad’s whereabouts any further. 

“Not before you’ve eaten your breakfast,” Kellin said, asking the kids to sit down.

The breakfast was nothing out of the ordinary, save a missing person from next to Luke. They all ate their breakfast and Kellin wondered how long would it take before Vic came back? He would come back, right? Of course he would.

They were almost done with their food when they heard the front door open and close.

“Dad!” Lily yelled, happy to have Vic home again.

Vic walked to the kitchen, smiling at his kids and tentatively glancing at Kellin, “Good morning.”

“You finished with Tony already?” Kellin asked, giving Vic a pointed look. Vic didn’t seem to get it so Kellin looked at their oblivious kids, then back to Vic who then seemed to get it.

“Oh, yeah,”  he said, nodding. “It’s all settled.”

“Can we go watch cartoons now?” Luke asked, taking his empty plate to the sink.

“Yeah, go for it,” Kellin said, watching as both kids raced to the living room.

It was only Kellin and Vic in the room now, and neither was breaking the silence. Kellin sat at the table, keeping his eyes on the bag of bread that was still laying there. As the tension grew, he stood up and started cleaning away the food, putting the dishes near the sink.

Vic stood on the doorway, watching Kellin, until he eventually broke the silence. 

“Could we go talk in our bedroom?” Vic asked quietly, glancing towards the hallway where the kids disappeared a moment ago. He didn’t want to risk their kids walking in on them if the conversation were to get more heated like last night.

“Yeah,” Kellin replied nervously, starting to head to the stairs. Vic followed close behind, closing the door behind them when they reached their bedroom.

“I’m so sorry for what I said,” Kellin said immediately and went to hug Vic, trying to show how much he regretted it. The harsh words he had said had been haunting him all night. “I didn’t mean it and I shouldn’t have said something like that.”

“That’s okay, you were angry,” Vic reassured, moving his hand up and down Kellin’s back. “I got angry too, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Vic replied and pulled out of the hug. 

“Where did you go?” Kellin asked the question he had been wondering the whole night, sitting on the edge of their still unmade bed. 

“I went to Mike’s,” Vic replied, sitting down next to his husband. “And we talked about the car.”

“The car?” Kellin asked carefully, a bit timid to bring up the topic again.

“Yeah, you know how he’s always talked about how much he likes it and stuff?” Vic asked, watching Kellin nod as a response. “Well, he agreed to buy it from me.”

“Really?” Kellin asked. “You’re really going to sell it?”

“Yeah,” Vic said. “Obviously I would have loved to keep it but it’s not possible. Mike is the second best option. It’s not easy to let it go but there are things more important than the car.”

Kellin didn’t know what to say. Obviously he was happy that Vic was finally focusing on getting a new car but he also felt a bit bad for him, as the car was his pride and joy.

“Mike said that I can keep the car until I find a suitable new one,” Vic explained further. “But I’m going to start looking at them as soon as possible.”

Still at a loss for words, Kellin decided to act instead. He scooted a bit closer to Vic,  putting his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Vic’s shoulder, giving him another hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly, hoping that Vic understood how much this meant and how much Kellin appreciated it.

“I should have done this weeks ago,” Vic mumbled, returning the hug just as tight.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kellin assured, still holding the hug. “What matters is that you did it.”

“You’re talking about this like it’s a great accomplishment,” Vic chuckled and pulled away from the hug, looking at Kellin instead.

“Well in a way it is,” Kellin explained. “That car is your dream come true, it takes a lot to give it up.”

“Was,” Vic corrected, smiling and taking Kellin’s hands in his. “Was my dream. I have a better one now.”

Vic’s eyes travel from a smiling Kellin to their dresser, and Kellin’s eyes follow. On top of it there’s four frames, one of Kellin and Vic on their wedding day, one of Luke, one of Lily, and an empty one that will soon hold a picture of Lucy. 

  
  



End file.
